


You're safe with me

by RaspberryNCTea



Series: Creepy Lix fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cussing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Lee Felix is a psychopath, M/M, Poisoning, Stalking, why isn't that a tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Changbin moved onChangbin left Felix for HyunjinChangbin didn't want anything to do with FelixMaybe Felix was obsessedMaybe Felix was crazyMaybe Felix couldn't let Changbin goAnd maybe he kidnapped Changbin





	1. Tag your it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea Melanie

Changbin walked down the sidewalk headed to the convenience store talking to Hyunjinas he went. A strange car following not far behind him, it had been following him for almost eight minutes at this point, beginning to freak Changbin out.

The car pulled next to Changbin the ma inside waved and the rolled down his window, "let me give you a ride. " He said his voice muffled by a mask.  
"I'm fine thank you. "Changbin replied giving a small bow. The man shrugged and stopped completely.

Changbin quickly shuffled into the store and grabbed the things he needed, all the while the man at the cash register stared at him. He hesitantly set his stuff on the counter avoiding eye contact with the man. 

The man handed Changbin his bag and then handed his a small bottle filled with blue liquid, "you'll need it. " He said and then walked to the back of the store.

Changbin stared at the bottle in his hand for a moment before stuffing it in his coat pocket and heading outside.

He decided to stop at the ice cream truck on his way back home, "hi. Can I have the Strawberry ice cream?" 

"No no. I have the perfect thing for you. "The man said grabbing a small vanilla ice cream and handed it to Changbin, "this one's on me. " 

He stared at the man for a second, he seemed kind of sketchy he was wearing a face mask and his bangs were covering the rest of his face. Ignoring his git feeling Changbin accepted the ice cream, "thanks sir. " He began walking away, he licked the ice cream and then a moment later his vision started to spin. He fell to the ground smacking his head hard.

The man in the truck jumped out of it and picked Changbin's up and laid him in the back of the truck, "don't worry my love, your safe with ne. You'll never leave me again. "He whispered in Changbin's ear and then got in the driver's seat and sped away.


	2. Milk and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am and I don't have time to fix the mistakes so just bear with me please. I'll fix them Wednesday.

Changbin opened his eyes to pfind nothing except darkness, he had no clue where he was or how he got there. He raised his arms until they hit the top of whatever he was in, he pushed upwards opening what appeared to be a toy chest. He carefully climbed out of the chest taking n his surroundings, pink furry carpet and walls, a table, and oven, a wardrobe, and fridge with a note on it.

 

  **** _leave ckokies on the table_

_No later than three o'clock_

_Or else!_

 

 

Changbin ripped the note off the door and immediately set to making the cookies. 

 

 

The man watched Changbin through a secruity camera, carefully taking in all his movements watching as he made the cookies.

Right as Changbin got up to get the cutters he got a phone call, he looked away for a brief moment to answer.

 

Changbin got up to grab the cutters and that's when he seen the bottle of blue liquid the man from the store gave him, he grabbed the bottle and without a second thought poured the liquid in the batter. And then started cutting out the cookies.

As soon as Changbin set the baked cookies on the table the man entered the room, he sat down next to Changmin. He turned his head to the man, to find Felix it makes sense that psychopath did this, he hadn't gotten over Changbin when he left a year ago and was still after him.

"I love when I hear you breathing. I hope to God your need leaving. "Felix said brushing Changbins hair behind his hear. Changbin jerked away and averted his eyes.

Felix took a bite of the cookie and as soon as he swallowed he began to choke and gasp for air, he fell out if his chair, heaving as he tried to breathe.

Changbin laughed at the sight of Felix, "see what you get Felix!? This is what happens when you don't leave me alibe!" Changbin scream pushing Felix into the griund.

"Here you son of a bitch, have some milk with your cookies. "Changbin said and poured the milk on FelixsF head, Felix did nothing but continue to choke. 

He threw open the doors to the wardrobe stepping inside, "Hope you liked my milk and cookies, bastard." And then closed the doors behind him, leaving Felix to choke.

Changbin ran until he found the exit, thank God he found the exit, he hated felix so much and hated having to be in the same building with him. 

How long had he been with Felix he wondered, maybe a day or two, who knows, all he cared about in that moment was getting to Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was that hopefully y'all like it

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that happened caksmam  
> A little shorter than I would have liked but oh well


End file.
